


The Heat Of The Moment

by skintightsocks



Category: Glee
Genre: F/M, Hypothermia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2012-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-02 10:40:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/368068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skintightsocks/pseuds/skintightsocks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I know it sounds like a horrible cliche," Kurt says quickly, sparing Rachel a brief look as he steps out of his pants, "but it's not unfounded. You <i>really</i> need to warm up, Rachel. This will be just like that time you took care of me when I was sick, okay?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Heat Of The Moment

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [this prompt](http://glee-kink-meme.livejournal.com/14588.html?thread=21296380#t21296380) on the [](http://glee-kink-meme.livejournal.com/profile)[**glee_kink_meme**](http://glee-kink-meme.livejournal.com/). **Please do not read this if you don't like the pairing!** Title is from the song of the same name by Asia. *insert air guitar solo here*

"Oh thank god you're back," Kurt gasps, slamming the door shut as soon as Rachel's inside. "When you didn't text me back or answer my calls I was so _worried_ , Rachel, I was starting to consider the logistics of turning our ironing board into a sled and--"

"K-K-Kurt," Rachel chatters, and that's when Kurt finally gets a look at her, at her clothes that have gone dark with melted snow and her skin so pale, her body just _shaking_. Kurt automatically takes a step forward, grabbing for her hand, and he hisses when it's icy cold even through her glove. The heat is out in their apartment due to the awful snowstorm but she shouldn't still be _this_ cold, should she?

"Rachel? Sweetie, are you okay?" Kurt asks slowly, because Rachel looks confused and miserable and her body is still shuddering violently, trying so hard to warm itself up even though Rachel is just standing there. "Hey, c'mon, talk to me, okay?"

"C-C-Can't. Cold, Kurt, I--" Rachel cuts off, hunching in on herself a little, and Kurt frowns.

"Hey, come on, let's go get you into something warmer, okay?" Kurt walks behind her and wraps an arm around her waist, letting her lean into him while his eyebrows furrow even more at her small, distressed noises as they walk to his room. Everyone knew New York winters were brutal, sure, but it was January and Kurt had never seen Rachel this bad off before. She wasn't even talking, which was extremely un-Rachel-like. She was just shivering, shaking so hard from the force of it, and Kurt didn't have a lot of experience with hypothermia but he was starting to worry.

"Here we go," Kurt says once they're inside his room, turning his little space heater on to full blast and leaving Rachel in front of it while he runs to grab the extra blankets from her bed and the couch. She looks as cold as ever when he gets back and Kurt throws the blankets on the bed and walks over to her, helping undo the buttons on her coat for her because now that his caretaker instincts have kicked in, Kurt doesn't want to stop until he's sure Rachel isn't actually freezing to death.

"Can you get the rest?" Kurt asks her, resting a hand on her pale, cold cheek so she'll look up at him, but Rachel still looks confused, finally saying, "My f-f-fingers are numb, K-Kurt, I c-c-can't--"

"Hey, shh, it's okay," Kurt says quickly, fingers sliding down to her blouse without a second thought. His brain doesn't even register that _oh, he's undressing Rachel_. Kurt is so worried about the way she's shaking that his fingers fly over her buttons and zippers, getting her down to her underwear and then going for her boots, her socks, her hat. Rachel doesn't say anything beyond the occasional whimper and Kurt can't help it - he hugs her close when he goes to unhook her bra from the back, fingers fumbling because _that_ is something he's not quite familiar with doing.

"Kurt," Rachel whines once Kurt drops her bra to the floor, shivering even harder against him, and Kurt just says, "Shhh, it's okay, Rachel, just hold on. Let me finish undressing you and then we can get you under the blankets, okay?" Rachel nods jerkily and Kurt takes a deep breath and pulls her underwear down, dropping to his knees to help her step out of it. Kurt is determined not to look, out of respect for her and because god knows they've had enough awkward moments living together without Kurt seeing her completely naked. But as he's helping her into his bed he catches quick glimpses, and feels the heat flood his face, mildly ashamed of reacting this way when Rachel needs him. If Rachel notices his red face, though, she doesn't call him on it.

The bed seems to help, especially as Kurt keeps piling blankets on top of her until he's pretty sure she couldn't get out of there on her own, but after a minute of watching her, Rachel whimpers again, blankets twitching in movement from the force of her shaking still.

"Are you feeling any better?" Kurt asks, chewing at his lip and staring down at her, and Rachel squeezes her eyes shut for a second.

"It's-- it's s-still--"

"Still cold?" Kurt finishes for her, and Rachel nods quickly.

Kurt tries to think fast and not panic. He could call for an ambulance, but overall he isn't sure what they could do for her that Kurt couldn't do, since she's still conscious and it would take forever for them to get here in the snow anyway. He doesn't think he's supposed to use hot water, so a bath is out, but he could probably warm up some towels for her, or maybe--

"Hold on a second," Kurt says, as if Rachel can do anything else right now, and after a second he adds, "And don't freak out."

"W-Why would I--" Rachel starts, but then Kurt is stripping, pulling off his sweater and the shirt underneath it, going for his pants even when he starts to shiver in the cool air of his room too. " _Kurt._ "

"I know it sounds like a horrible cliche," Kurt says quickly, sparing Rachel a brief look as he steps out of his pants, "but it's not unfounded. You _really_ need to warm up, Rachel. This will be just like that time you took care of me when I was sick, okay?" Rachel was _amazing_ to Kurt when he got sick - she stayed home from classes that first day and went out to get him tissues and juice and cold medicine, putting cool washcloths on his forehead and talking to him until his fever broke. He spent a lot of time sleeping in between doses of cold medicine, but he remembers how small and soft her hands were when she would cup his face or feel his forehead, so much different from the big, rough hands Kurt was used to taking care of him when he was sick.

"I made you s-soup," Rachel says flatly. "There was n-no nudity involved."

"Hush," Kurt says, bending down to take off his socks, knowing full well that Rachel can see him blushing now. "I'm not getting all the way naked. You'll thank me for this later."

"But I'm s-s-still--" Rachel tries to say, but when Kurt pulls the covers back up Rachel is trembling hard, her teeth chattering. Kurt bites his lip and then slides into bed with her.

"C'mere, sweetie," Kurt says softly once he's settled, reaching for Rachel's waist, and Rachel makes a startled noise at his hands on her bare skin. She's still so cool to touch and Kurt huffs at her reluctance, making sure he has a tight grip on her hips before pulling her up on top of him, the blankets on top of them pressing them both heavily into the bed.

"Oh," Rachel says, trying to hold herself up until Kurt presses down on her back, arms wrapping around her to hold her close. "K-Kurt, I'm too heavy, I'm going to-- I m-mean, what if I crush your--"

"You barely weigh anything and I assure you it'll be fine," Kurt says quickly as soon as he realizes what she's referring to. He's not hard, still a little cold himself and too embarrassed to be turned on right now, but Rachel still hides her face in his neck and tries to keep her hips still where they're settled over his stomach as she shivers. It's different but not really in a bad way, being mostly-naked like this with someone who's softer and curvier than Kurt is used to. The feel of her breasts against his chest is unfamiliar, the way they're pressed between their bodies, and Kurt can't stop being aware of them any more than he thinks Rachel can stop being aware of his dick. He can feel her nipples against his chest, hard from the cold, and he closes his eyes and starts to rub his hands up and down her back, trying to warm her up, to make the goosebumps all over her skin go away. "Is this helping at all?"

Rachel nods, resting her cheek on Kurt's collarbone as Kurt rubs his hands up and down her arms, as much as he can under all the blankets, marveling a little at how soft and smooth her skin is. "I think I'm starting to feel my toes again," she says softly, pressing them into Kurt's leg, and Kurt laughs.

"That's definitely a good thing," he says, squeezing at her arms.

"Can you rub my back?" Rachel asks, her lips still cold against his neck. "Even my _spine_ feels cold." Kurt laughs again and wraps his arms more tightly around her, sliding his palms over her back as she tries to snuggle down closer against him even though there's not much closer to get. Her hair is still a little damp from the snow and it tickles his skin.

"What happened, anyway?" Kurt asks as Rachel slides her hands beneath his shoulders, her fingers still freezing against his skin. "There were still a few cabs running right before you got home."

"I got off at the wrong stop again," Rachel says. "I was running lines and--"

"Listening to yourself on your iPod, I know. I thought you promised me you'd stop doing that after you almost got run over at a crosswalk."

"This is a really important audition," Rachel huffs. "You know this could be my big break."

"You can't have a big break if you're dead," Kurt says, rolling his eyes but holding her a little tighter. The longer he's lived with Rachel, the more protective he's gotten of her safety. He can't go _everywhere_ with her but it still makes him worry when she's out alone. "Why didn't you get a cab or get back on the subway?"

"It wasn't snowing that hard at the time," Rachel said. "It was only about 20 blocks and I figured I could make it pretty quickly."

"You're insane," Kurt says. "I thought we made a pact that we'd never walk more than ten blocks at a time if we were wearing new shoes after the Great Blister Disaster last semester."

"I had on bandaids," Rachel says, burrowing closer to his neck and rubbing her nose against his throat, trying to get it warmer. "By the time it started really coming down I still had 12 blocks to go and the cabs weren't stopping."

"You should have called me," Kurt says, digging his thumbs into the knots at the base of her spine and rubbing.

"So you could freeze to death too?" Rachel says, her voice muffled and slow against Kurt's neck. "Then who would have warmed me up?"

"You're not falling asleep, are you?" Kurt asks. "I'm pretty sure that's bad."

"I'm just warming up," Rachel says, wiggling on top of him and resettling, her nipples dragging over his chest in a way that's not entirely unpleasant. "You're comfortable and you give the best massages. We should do this more often."

"I'll give you back rubs anyway, there's no need to try to freeze yourself to death to get them," Kurt tells her, kissing the top of her head. "You're feeling warmer?"

"Little bit," Rachel says, stretching on top of him, her toes skimming down the front of his shins. "Don't leave yet, though."

"I won't," Kurt promises her. She's still shivering against him pretty hard. "Should I try to find more blankets?"

"We'll be crushed to death," Rachel says. "I'm trying to think of warm things."

"Fireplaces. Summer. Mr. Moore's 10th grade English class when the air conditioning broke," Kurt says, skimming his hands back down her back, his fingers sliding over the curve of her ass on accident. Rachel makes a small noise and squirms closer, arching her back and pushing her ass up a little.

"Your hands," she mumbles. "Your hands are really warm. And big."

"Yes, well, my hands are doing all they can," Kurt says, trying to ignore the way Rachel's wiggling on top of him, pressing up into his hands. They're still pressed tight together under the heavy blankets, and Kurt's starting to sweat a little. It's all very undignified and the last thing he needs is to get hard on top of everything else. "Come on, what usually warms you up?"

"Hot cocoa," Rachel says dreamily. "I'd kill for some hot cocoa right now, but we're all out of mix."

"I'll make you some on the stove once you're warmed up," Kurt says, smiling fondly at the top of her head. "My mom used to make it for me. What else?"

"Orgasms," she says, laughing into his neck. "But since you still have that stupid no kissing rule in place, I doubt you'll be willing to help me with that."

"That rule is there for a reason," Kurt groans, rubbing his hands up and down her sides until she starts to wiggle even more on top of him. That was not his best idea, he decides, and he can feel himself flush when his hand accidentally brushes over the side of her breast and Rachel sucks in a sharp breath.

"It was New Year's Eve and we'd had a lot of champagne," Rachel says. "Besides, we're both great kissers, I don't see why it was a bad thing." She cuddles closer, still shivering on top of him, and Kurt can't believe he's actually considering it, but she is still _really_ cold against him, her teeth chattering a little.

Kurt takes a deep breath and lets it out slowly. "You should."

"Should what?" Rachel asks.

"Have an orgasm," Kurt says, gritting his teeth. Of course she'd make him say it. "Just... do whatever and I'll turn my back."

"No," Rachel groans, clinging tighter to him. "You're so warm, I don't want to move."

"Well I don't want you to die," Kurt says, rolling his eyes. "Come on, you need to warm up and it's either this or jumping jacks. It's not a good sign that you're still so cold."

"I don't have the energy anyway," Rachel says sleepily, her hand going lax against his shoulder. "I just wanna take a nap, okay? That'll warm me up."

"No, Rachel, _no_ ," Kurt says, shifting quickly and trying to shake her a little to wake her up. She's nearly limp on top of him, and Kurt pushes himself up until he can get the leverage to look at her face. "Rachel, no going to sleep." He's not actually sure if sleeping is a bad thing or not, but he at least wants to make sure she's warm before he lets her go to sleep.

"Oh," Rachel says suddenly, her voice a little rougher but definitely awake.

"Oh what?" Kurt asks. "God, you can't scare me like that, okay, no falling a-- _oh_ ," Kurt breaks off with a surprised gasp when he realizes that his thigh is pressed up tight between her legs and she's started to shift forward a little against him.

"Sorry," Rachel says after a minute, her voice still breathy, but it's warmer against Kurt's neck now and she's moving now, at least. And he can feel her, warm where she's straddling his thigh. She's blushing, looking at him with a question in her eyes, and Kurt squeezes his eyes shut and adds another bullet point on the list of ways Rachel Berry has confused him sexually.

"Come on," he says, pressing his thigh up more firmly between her legs. "It's okay, Rachel, come on."

"Are you sure?" she asks, her voice shaky as her hips start to rock forward more insistently.

"I'm sure," Kurt says, sliding his hands down her back and grabbing onto her hips, pressing her closer against his thigh. Rachel groans and bucks forward, clinging to his shoulders and collapsing back on top of him as she works her hips against his thigh. "There we go," he says, tilting his head to the side so she can press her face back into his neck. Rachel's skin is still cold and a little clammy, but she's so _hot_ over his thigh and her face is starting to feel warmer where it's buried in his neck.

"You're-- oh, you're gonna make another rule against this, aren't you?" Rachel laughs breathlessly.

"What's a little frottage between friends?" Kurt asks, trying to lighten the mood, but Rachel just chokes out a laugh against his neck and starts to rub herself against him faster, her thighs squeezing tight around his leg. He's starting to get hard, an unfortunate combination of having someone moving on top of him like this and the sound of Rachel's soft moans, but if she's noticed she's not saying anything. Kurt lets his hands slide down to grip her ass and press her closer, and her breath hitches prettily, her nipples dragging against his chest as she starts to move more easily over his thigh. She's wet now, Kurt can feel it against his thigh, feel how it makes the slide easier and makes Rachel press tiny moans against his neck.

"Talk to me," Rachel says. "About anything, Kurt, I can't just--" She breaks off with a gasp, pressing her hips down hard against his thigh, her fingernails digging into his shoulders. "Please."

"I was so scared," Kurt says, going on autopilot as he squeezes at her ass and holds her pressed close against him. "I was so worried when you didn't come home and then you got here and I was even more scared, but I'm glad-- I like taking care of you," he says sheepishly, tucking her hair behind her ear. "I don't know what I'd do if something happened to you."

"I'm here now," Rachel says, her mouth hot against his shoulder. "You're so good to me, Kurt, I just-- I need--"

"What?" Kurt asks, smoothing a hand up her spine. "What do you need, Rachel?"

"Kiss me?" she gasps, lifting her head from his shoulder and blinking up at him, her hips slowing. "I know there's a rule, but just--"

"Special circumstances, rules don't apply," Kurt says, smiling softly at her. Her color's mostly come back and her cheeks are even a little flushed. Kurt wraps an arm around her waist, tugging her up his body. "C'mere."

Rachel wiggles closer, sliding higher up his thigh, and Kurt sucks in a sharp breath at how he can _feel_ her, dragging wetly over his skin, squirming dangerously close to his cock now that she's straddling his thigh higher. She seems to notice he's hard, then, and Kurt can hear her soft, " _Oh_."

"Rachel," Kurt says, a little low and warning, fingers digging into her hips.

"From this?" Rachel asks quietly, finally lifting her head up so her lips are just a few inches above his, and Kurt closes his eyes, feeling himself flush at the way she's looking at him.

"Do you want to kiss or not?" Kurt asks shortly, squeezing at her hips again, and Rachel smiles at him, still smiling when she presses her lips to his. Kurt kisses back just as gently, weirdly reminded of that time in his basement with Brittany years ago, but when he brings his leg up to get more comfortable Rachel gasps against his mouth, pressing her hips down and kissing him harder, deeper. He opens his mouth under hers, tilting his head to make the kissing easier and Rachel makes a happy noise, low in her throat.

"Mmph," Kurt says, feeling a sharp jolt of heat down his spine when Rachel kisses him _hard_ , shifting her hips over his thigh again until she's spread out and pressed close against his leg. Her hips are rolling forward and her kisses are getting sloppy until she's just panting against his mouth, her teeth scraping and catching at his lips. Kurt holds her closer and tenses his thigh, pushing it up higher and grinning a little when she pulls away from his mouth to moan.

"Yes, please," she gasps out. "Just like that, just a little more." She buries her face in his neck again, her nose warm this time and her breath puffing out hot against his skin. He can feel her thighs starting to tense around his as she mouths wetly at his neck, gasping, and Kurt slides his hands down to cup her ass and press her forward the last little bit he can, until she's so close she can hardly move and he's the one guiding her hips. It's apparently all the help Rachel needs because she lets out a low whine and bites down hard on his neck as she comes, her whole body shaking against him in a way that has nothing to do with cold as she rides it out. Kurt pets over her back until she's done trembling, panting into his skin.

"Better?" Kurt asks as she slumps down against his chest, boneless and warm.

"So much better," she sighs, shifting her weight to the side so she can curl up under his arm. Kurt thinks they both blush at the wet noise when she slides off his thigh. "Sorry I bit you."

"I'm used to it by now," Kurt says, rubbing his hand up and down her arm. He's always known Rachel was a biter. She constantly got in trouble in elementary school for it.

"What about you?" Rachel asks, inching her leg up until her thigh brushes over Kurt's cock, where it's straining hard in his underwear.

"What about me _what_? It's a purely biological response," Kurt says quickly, feeling suddenly flustered. "Stay here, I'll go take care of it and bring you back a washcloth, okay?"

"No, wait," Rachel says, biting her lip and sliding her hand down his chest to his stomach, dipping her fingers under the elastic of his underwear and stopping right before his cock. "You should let me."

Kurt freezes. "And make this whole thing even weirder?"

"It wouldn't be weird, it would be fair," Rachel says, skimming her fingers down to stroke over the length of his cock, making him shiver. "You technically saved my life, you know. A handjob is the least I could do, and this way we'll be even so it doesn't have to be weird for either of us."

"You are so bad at logic," Kurt says breathlessly, trying to keep his hips still when all he wants to do is buck up into her touch. Even her fingers are warmed up now, and it's getting stifling under the blankets. Kurt knows he should say no, but Rachel's wrapping her fingers around him and leaning in to kiss at his neck, and all Kurt can do is groan.

"This is a one time thing," he warns her as he lets himself start to move up into her grip. "I'm making a rule."

"Mm-hmm," Rachel says, pushing his underwear down so she can get a better grip on his cock, and Kurt rolls his eyes. She's completely ignoring him and that means he's going to have to add it to the house rules written on their chalkboard and that thing is already embarrassing enough. It's why they hardly ever have people over.

Rachel lets go of his cock for a second and Kurt is about to protest - dignity suddenly forgotten because her hand felt _good_ and he's been hard for a while now - until he sees her lick over her palm, her grip hot and slick when she puts it back on his cock.

"Oh-- oh god," Kurt gasps, eyes fluttering shut as Rachel slowly jerks him off. "It's been way too long."

"Tell me about it," Rachel says with a short laugh, leaning in to kiss his neck again, sucking over the spot she bit earlier. Kurt can feel his stomach already drawing up tight, heat pooling when she squeezes around him. Her hand is smaller than Kurt is used to but it's no less perfect, and Kurt has to admit, she knows _exactly_ what she's doing. "You know, you have a very nice cock. If you ever wanted me to--"

" _One time thing_ , Rachel," Kurt grunts, because if he doesn't make himself say it he's going to end up saying yes to her. It's been way, _way_ too long, and having Rachel get off riding his thigh was hotter than Kurt could have ever imagined it being.

"We'll see, buddy," Rachel says, kissing up under Kurt's jaw and moving her hand faster now, her breast pressing into his side. Kurt has one hand grabbing at the sheets and the other curled around Rachel's waist, fingers digging into her soft skin as she mouths at his neck and pumps her fist over him, making the throbbing need to come cloud Kurt's mind.

"Rachel," Kurt whines, rocking his hips up with her hand, fucking up into her grip and tilting his head to the side so she can get at more of his neck. "Rachel, please, I--"

"Come on, sweetie," Rachel says softly, her breath hot right below his ear, and Kurt feels the tension snap and the heat go through him in a rush, body straining as he comes over her hand and she strokes him slowly through it. Kurt slumps back into the bed, panting, dimly aware that Rachel is trailing light kisses down his chest and wiping her hand off on his stomach. He would complain, but he's already pretty disgusting. He's sweating like crazy under the blankets, his thigh still wet from Rachel, but Rachel is flushed and warm and _okay_ and they both just had pretty great orgasms, so he just smacks weakly at her hand and tosses the top blanket off of the pile.

"It's so warm," Rachel says happily, snuggling in beside him and spreading her arms and legs out. "It's awesome."

"Glad I could help," Kurt says, grinning at her and smoothing her sweaty bangs back from her forehead. "If you promise you're warmed up now, I'll even give you first dibs on the shower while I remake my bed, just to further prove myself as the best roommate ever."

"You really are, and I _really_ am, I promise," Rachel says, sitting up and leaning over to kiss him on the forehead. She stretches lazily, the blankets falling down from her chest, and Kurt rolls his eyes when she doesn't even try to cover up before she hops out of bed. "I should almost freeze to death more often," she says, winking at him before she grabs his robe to pull on and heads out the door.

"One time thing, Rachel!" Kurt shouts after her. "This was a _one time thing._ "

"Yeah, whatever, I'm still sleeping with you tonight," she calls back. "If you're lucky I'll wear pajamas."

Kurt groans, kicking the massive pile of blankets to the end of his bed and making a mental note to call their Super about getting the heat fixed.

 


End file.
